


Its not in your head

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Happy Ending, I felt this should be a thing, Trans is beautiful, Trans!Simmons, we need more trans in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet someone. Sometimes it just doesn't matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not in your head

Its not in your head

 

He met her at the bar.

Long red hair, ever green eyes and cute freckles. She was with her friends. Laughing and having a good time. He didn't think she would notice him.

She was wearing a maroon skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. She had a smaller chest but he was never picky about those kinds of things. He loved her long slender legs at first sight. But he especially loved her smile. Her eyes beamed as she spoke with another red head and a brunette. The blonde with lavender dyed tips seemed to be telling a funny tale. He assumed her out of his league and had continued to the bar.

He was wearing his yellow plaid over shirt and white t shirt underneath. His dark jeans still held traces of dust and dirt on them from his job in the lumber yard. His heavy boots weighed his steps. He pulled up a seat and motioned the bar tender over. The goatee-ed man gave him a smirk.

"Where's Tex? Isn't she usually on bar duty on sundays?" Dexter Grif asked. Leonard Church pulled a glass out and poured appletons spiced rum in before setting it down in front of Grif.

"Her shift at the parlor is extended today. Some poor idiot decided he wanted to do the full sleeve in one session. Poor bastard will be there all night. And he started at 10 in the morning." Church was the owner of the bar called Bloodgulch. Allison, or better known as 'Tex', was the owner of Project Free Lancer. A tattoo parlor downtown. She tended to take up a bar shift for her husband on Sundays and Tuesdays. He knew them both from university. Hell, he put his blood sweat and tears into getting them together in the first place. Now each other them had their own respective businesses. Grif owned the local Lumber yard. It was something he worked hard for and was proud of it. He liked to think himself as a good boss and fair to him employees. Grif traced his gaze back to the red headed beauty

"So who's she?" He broke down. Church shrugged. "How should I know? I don't delve int the patrons back stories. Go up and talk to her like a man" With that, Church left him to tend to the other glasses that needed cleaning. Grif grumbled and took a sip of his rum. It might have been ten minutes and a glass of Rum later that he heard someone clear their throat. He was a little shocked to see her fidgeting nervously in front of him. She was biting her lip. Behind her, her friends were staring intently. Watching every move and listening to every word.

"Um, D-Do you mind if I sit with you?" She stuttered. Oh god she stuttered and he thinks its cute. Grif pulled out a bar stool for her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sure. What's your name?" The blonde clamped a hand onto the brunette, watching so intensely it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Simmons, but people just call me Simone" Simone smiled.

"Dexter, but people call me Grif" He offered.

"Wait, like Grif Timber yard kind of Grif?" "Yep" He grinned. Simone blinked and then blushed. It high lighted her freckles. She looked back towards her friends. The blonde one was nodding vigorously at her. Way more into this then the other two were.

"So you know what I do for a living, what do you do?" He took anther sip of his rum. She shifted in her seat.

"Oh I'm just an accountant at the bank. Nothing really spectacular. I just do a lot of filing and dealing with payment transfers."

"Hey, that's more interesting you think"

"Really?" She brightened up.

"No, not really" He grinned. She narrowed her eyes.

"Dick" She muttered. His grin grew and he chuckled.

"Hey it's still an important job. I wouldn't be able to do it. I have other people do that more me. I prefer chopping down trees" He cracked a joke. Simone smiled.

Their night went on like that. Cracking jokes and smart ass remarks. She tried his rum to which she found was too strong and he ordered her an Absolute peach surprise, to which Church muttered his loathing for girly drinks. Her friends had eventually stopped staring at them like hawks and went about their business. (Although he could swear he saw the blonde sneaking peaks at them) He had worked up the courage to invite her back to his place. It had only been a day since the maids were there on their weekly clean up and the house was actually clean. Simone had accepted and they had called a cab.

 

At his house he found kissing her irresistible. Her lipstick smeared on his tan skin and his cologne rubbed off on her clothes. He pulled her to his room with a hand on the middle of her back. Tempted to slide down to her rear. She shifted her thighs as he pressed her against the bed. His hand trailing up up her thigh.

"Um!" Was all she could get out before fingers grazed something interesting to Grif. An _erection_ straining against lace. He paused for a moment, making eye contact with Simone before he shrugged and continued kissing her. She was apparently taken aback by his reaction and had paused far too long for Grifs liking.

"Is there something wrong?" He pulled away, slightly annoyed. She blinked slowly.

"You....felt...you don't....I-I'm a **_boy_** but you are....what" She asked herself. A little bit of loathing in calling herself a boy was hinted in her voice and Grif caught it.

"You're a girl, and I have this huge boner from making out and dry humping. Are you done or can we continue?" Grif stared down at her.

"C-Continue"

 

 

"So wait. After he um...well you know. He didn't even care?" South played with the pencil in her fingers.

"No, he did acknowledge the fact I don't have the right parts....but I guess he doesn't mind. He asked me out for dinner for Friday. Which is tonight...." Simone straightened out her papers. She got up and headed towards the other end of their office to staple them. South stared at her in awe. Like she was someone to be idolized and put on the red carpet.

"How well did you suck his dick?" Simone nearly tripped. She turned around sharply. Her face red and ears blazing. Her face scrunched up as she glared at South. Connie quietly opened the door, ready to ask South what she wanted in her coffee.

"We made love! I didn't do something as common as sucking his dick!" She furiously stapled the papers together. Connie felt Wash and York move in behind her. Trying to listen to the argument. South leaned back in her chair.

"But you admit it was your sex skills that kept him interested!" She waved a finger at the red head "You naughty fox you" Simone sputtered.

"I-I didn't say that! I just merly said we made love! B-Because fucking sounds juvenile and sex just...." She looked away "Didn't really cover it" South raised a blonde brow a smirk on her lips. Simone huffed and straightened her back.

"But that doesn't mean he is interested in me purely to get laid! We talked a lot that night and we text a lot too! He really likes me!" Simone turned on her heel and went for the next pile of paper work on her desk. South was radiating a smarmy attitude as she grinned at Simone. She kept flittering her gaze from her work to the blonde. South was making it impossible to work around again as usual. It was when she was grinning and not saying anything was when it ate at her.

"Did you suck his dick?"

"Little bit"

 


End file.
